


what do you do when it comes to the last day of summer

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	what do you do when it comes to the last day of summer

i don't have much to say 

it's the last day of my summer

phineas and ferb vibes

also!! lightning thief musical!! stream last day of summer

i'm trying to keep my stupid mood swings in check

also going to have to be hella caffeinated for tomorrow

just to stay awake all day

i'm absolutely shaking from caffeine right now

but i had a half decent day

and now i'm talking to kaitlyn

we're listening to love ballads (ALL I WANT IS LOVE THAT LASTS IS ALL I WANT TOO MUCH TO ASK IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME)

how's your day?


End file.
